


Showering You in Starlight

by riverofcausality



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, only these two could make me this sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverofcausality/pseuds/riverofcausality
Summary: Just a self-indulgent drabble I wrote for Goro's birthday. Enjoy. ♥





	Showering You in Starlight

“It’s like its own solar system.”  
  
The voice beside you was quiet—lyrical, even, in the stillness of the room.  
  
You twined your fingers together beneath the sheets. His hands were clammy, but you didn’t mind; the gentle aura of post-coital bliss he was radiating was more than enough compensation for sticky fingers.  
  
“You’ve never left Tokyo, have you?” you asked, running your thumb gently over his, “Have you ever really _seen_ stars? Pictures in textbooks or articles don’t count, by the way.”  
  
The other boy scoffed, eyes darting between each glow-in-the-dark star decorating the rafters above—as if trying to connect the dots.  
  
“I haven’t,” he said, “But some part of me always wanted to leave. In the midst of everything with the Phantom Thieves, there were times I thought about running away—somewhere, _anywhere_ Shido couldn’t find me. It was fear more than anything though, and ultimately, I stayed. I was too obsessed to live or function like a normal human being.”  
  
Your breath caught in your throat.  
  
“Do you want to go…?” you asked in a voice barely above a whisper, “Leave Tokyo, I mean. I’ll have my license soon enough. We could go anywhere you wanted: Hida-Takayama, Kanazawa—”  
  
You paused, feeling the other boy’s gaze on you. His eyes were glassy, made even more evident by the soft chemical glow of the stars above. His fingers tightened almost imperceptibly around yours.  
  
“You… I don’t—?” he started twice, aborting both times in rapid succession.  
  
He shook his head, redirecting his attention toward the ceiling.  
  
“First the birthday dinner with Yusuke and the others… Then all the gifts… Now _this_ ,” he said, trying to quash the sentiment tingeing his words, “I don’t get you.”  
  
“Do you need to?” you countered, placing a chaste kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, “Just let me spoil you. You can call me crazy later.”  
  
The other boy shot you wry, albeit watery, smile.  
  
“What if I just call you crazy now and be done with it?”  
  
You shrugged, your gaze lidded as you regarded him beneath dark eyelashes.  
  
“Then do that. But when we _do_ spend our summer out in the countryside—” You reached over to tuck a strand of sweat-dampened hair behind his ear, “I still won’t hesitate to call it a date. That’s a promise.”  
  
The boy’s chest deflated. He looked incandescently happy.  
  
"Thank you, Akira,” he whispered, leaning over and kissing your forehead. You caught his lips with a tiny peck of your own before he managed to retreat back to his pillow, your expression sly.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Goro."  
  
_I’ll be the happiest man alive if you keep me around to tell you the same thing again next year._


End file.
